Rough Shift
by Ms Isabella
Summary: After Platt's bad shift with the escaped prisoner, Hank enlists Jess' help to give Platt a break. Chapter 4 now up. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Rough Shift

Voight pulled out his cell and called Jess' number. He listened to the ring as he waited for her to answer.

"Hello, Sexy Husband," she said as she stuck the phone to her ear.

"Hey," he said.

She could tell he wasn't able to talk just by his greeting. "What's going on?"

"I need a favor."

"Name it."

"Trudy's had a rough shift. I'm sure you can catch it on the news. Anyways, can you do something special for her? She's blaming herself."

Jess bit her lip. Trudy having a rough day meant some pretty serious shit went down. "I'll think of something. Just keep her there till end of shift."

"You've got it."

After he hung up, Jess made a couple of phone calls. She then closed out her computer, picked up her purse and coat and left her office. She drove down to the 21st, and parked in the parking lot. She opened the door and walked inside. Trudy was behind the desk putting on her jacket. She turned and walked over to the counter.

"Jess, what are you doing here?" she asked, concerned. Jess came to the district rarely.

"Looking for you. Are you done for the day?"

"Just wrapping everything up now. Why?"

"Because I'm your Fairy Godmother today. I booked you for a facial, mani/pedi, and a massage at my spa. Come on. We're gonna be late."

Trudy's mouth hung open. "Spa? Are you kidding me? Jess, I can't."

"Yes, you can, and you will. Now come on, shake your ass and let's go."

"Jessica Marie, does Hank know you're doing this?"

Jess looked at her. "Why would I tell Hank that?"

"I thought you two shared everything."

"Not everything. He knows I go to the spa, he likes the results, but that's it. Oh, and dinner at Ignoz afterwards."

"Tiramisu?"

"Of course."

"Ok, you've got a deal."

Jess stifled a smile. If you wanted Trudy to do anything, mention food and she was there. Trudy joined her in front of the desk.

"Ok, let's go. Don't want to be late."

Jess drove back downtown and parked the car. Trudy got out and looked around nervously. She wasn't sure what this trip to the spa was going to be, and she didn't' want to ask Jess. Instead, she followed Jess inside.

"Hey, Jess," a pleasant woman greeted. "And you must be Trudy."

"Hi, Melanie," Jess greeted. "And yes, this is Trudy. She's had a pretty shitty day. Can you work your magic on her?"

Melanie smiled. "Be glad to. Come on, girls. Let's get you all gorgeous."

Two and a half hours later, Jess was dressed and waiting for Trudy in the waiting area. Melanie walked in and stepped aside. "Ta dah!" she said waving her hand as Trudy blushed a little and made her grand entrance.

Jess took her in. Her hair had been done and she was wearing makeup. She looked much more relaxed then when she had walked in. "Trudy, you look beautiful!" she exclaimed.

"Oh, stop," she said, waving her hand.

"But you do! Oh, hell, you can't waste all of this on dinner with me. I'm calling Randy and he's gotta meet us. Where's your phone?"

"Jess, don't fuss."

"Stop! I'm calling him and then I'm calling Hank. No arguments."

"I'll call him."

"You'd better."

Trudy dialed her phone. Jess looked at Melanie and nodded.

"Trudy, I have to pay the bill. I'll be right back."

Platt nodded as she waited for the call to connect.

Jess followed Melanie to the desk. Melanie handed her the bill. Jess looked it over, nodded at the amount, did some rapid math calculations, and wrote out a check. "Make sure they give you your tip money," she said.

"I will, Jess. Thanks."

"You're welcome. Thanks for fitting us in."

"Anytime, Jess. See you on Saturday."

Jess made a quick call to Voight and explained what was going on. He agreed to meet them at Ignoz. Mission accomplished, she walked back to Trudy. "Well?"

"He said he'd meet us."

"Great! Hank said the same. I made a reservation."

"You ready to go then? I'm starving."

"Of course I am. Let's go. Lasagna is calling my name."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Voight walked into the lobby of Ignoz and looked around. He didn't see Jess or Trudy, but he did see Mouch. Mouch saw Voight entering the restaurant and started to wonder if something was up. Voight walked over to him and extended his hand.

"Randy," he greeted.

Mouch shook Voight's hand. "Voight."

"Looks like the girls aren't here yet," Voight observed.

Mouch shifted uncomfortably. Voight made him nervous. He really didn't want to have dinner with him and his wife, but Trudy had insisted. He was really hoping that they could make a quick exit after dinner.

"Not yet."

Voight took a couple of steps away and looked out through the doors. He was just thinking about sending Jess a text when he saw her car pull up. As they entered the lobby, Jess walked over to greet Voight, and Trudy practically flew over to Mouch.

"Hello, Sexy One," Jess greeted as Voight gave her a hug, and a short mouth kiss.

"Hello, Hot Babe. You look incredible."

She smiled. "Wait till you see Trudy."

Voight slipped his arm around her waist as they walked over to Trudy and Mouch. They were still wrapped up in greeting each other.

"Ah, young love," Jess whispered to Voight. Voight smirked.

"Shut your mouth Jessica Marie or you will be wearing that lasagna that you so desperately want," Trudy warned.

"What? I think it's great," Jess defended.

"You've been married how long? All of six months?"

"About that. We're an old married couple now," Jess said as she snuggled next to Voight. His arm slipped tighter around her.

"I still can't believe you got married, Hank."

"Sometimes I have a hard time believing it myself," Voight admitted.

Jess gave his cheek a kiss. "Stop. You know I love you."

Mouch sensed things might go south really fast. "Ladies, shall we get our table?" he asked as he held out his arm for Trudy to take.

Trudy took it as he escorted her to a table, Jess and Voight following behind.

"You were right. She does look great."

Jess nodded. "Thanks for calling me. I think she liked being pampered a little bit. You know that it would be something she would never spend money on."

"Of course not. She's too practical."

Voight pulled out a chair for Jess and waited till she was seated before joining everyone at the table.

"Dinner's on us," Trudy announced.

"That's not necessary, Trudy," Voight protested.

"Of course it is. Jess treated me to the spa, the least we can do is treat you two to dinner."

Voight looked at Jess. Jess looked at Voight. Voight shrugged. Jess shrugged. He nodded. She opened her menu, then closed it. She always had the lasagna, and she wasn't going to change things now. Under the table, Voight let his hand rest on her thigh. Jess reached over and gave his hand a squeeze.

There wasn't much conversation because Mouch and Trudy were focused on eating. Jess ate half of her lasagna and pushed her plate away. She knew if she ate anymore, she would explode. She and Voight split a piece of tiramisu.

"Oh, look at that," Trudy commented. "They're sharing dessert. How cute."

Voight raised an eyebrow. "You just wait, Platt. Your day is coming."

Jess refilled everyone's wine glasses and lifted hers. "To friends and colleagues."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Platt knocked on Jess' open office door. Jess looked up and found Platt standing there.

"Trudy! Come in! What do I owe the pleasure?"

"Oh, stuff it, Bridey," Platt said in her usual ball busting routine.

Jess laughed. "You're definitely in Sergeant mode this morning. Ok, what can I do for y you? And please have a seat."

Platt took the chair in front of Jess' desk. She set her purse on the floor and shoved a box at Jess. "Brought you some breakfast."

"You didn't have to do that. Thank you!"

"Would you just shut up and open the box? I'm starving."

Jess laughed and opened the box. Inside were an assortment of doughnuts and Danish. She handed the open box back to Platt so she could make her selection. After Trudy had selected a chocolate glazed and a cherry Danish, she rose from her chair and walked over to her coffee maker. "Do you want plain old Maxwell House or you want some fancy girlie coffee?"

"Bridey, if you breathe one word about me drinking girlie coffee, I might have to kill you with my bare hands."

Jess laughed harder and slid a French Vanilla pod into her coffee brewer. "Deal. But do me a favor and stop calling me Bridey. I'm not a bride anymore."

"You're a bride for your first year. It's not August yet," Platt insisted.

"You just wait Gertrude Alice Platt. Your day with Mouch is coming. And I'm going to call you Bridey for the whole first year the two of you are married."

Platt gave her the _**You Had Better Not Even Try It**_ look. It was meant to intimidate, but since Jess had known Voight for so long, it didn't work on her. It just made her laugh harder. "You so will not."

"Try me," she said as she slid the coffee over in front of her. "Now, eat. Tell me what you came to see me about."

"Well, it's kind of personal."

"It always is."

"I need you to represent me in a case."

Jess raised an eyebrow. "A case?"

"Yes, Bridey, a case. I wrote a book and I got a publisher. But now they're trying to rip me off on my royalties."

Jess looked at her friend. She had no idea that Trudy had written a book, let alone had gotten it published and was getting royalties."

"Anyway, Hank mentioned that you were an Entertainment lawyer, and I thought you could help."

"I can help. I'm assuming you have proof?"

Platt reached into her tote bag and pulled out a bunch of papers. She handed it to Jess. Jess took them and leafed through them.

"You wrote _Murder on Navy Pier_?" she asked incredulously.

"Damn Skippy. And_ Murder in Darkness, Murder at the River, Murder Makes a House Call, Murder at Wrigley Field, Murder in the Visitor's Lounge, Murder on the Miracle Mile, Murder at the Board of Trade,_ and _Murder at the TV Station_."

Jess leaned back in her chair and whistled. "Trudy, I had no idea. I've read them all. You're damn good. I love your books."

Platt waved her hand. "Don't go all fan girl on me, Jess. Just get me my money."

Jess leaned forward and looked Platt in the eye. "You bet your ass I will."

Platt took a bite of her Danish and a sip of coffee. "I knew you would. That's why I brought it to you and not your numb nuts partners at Dewey, Screwem, and Howe."

"I'll get right on this."

Platt rose and plunked another doughnut out of the box. "Not one word to anyone," she reminded.

"Attorney Client Privilege," Jess reminded.

"Good. Gotta go. I'll be late for shift."

Jess rose and walked her to her door. "Don't worry, Trudy. I'll make them pay."

"I know you will. Hank said you're a total Pit bull in court."

Jess smiled. "He just got lucky one day and saw me tear apart a defense witness."

"No matter. Just make sure the bastards pay. And find me a new publisher."

"I can do that. You need an agent too?"

"Yeah. Can I hire you for that too?"

"15% of your sales."

"I can do that. The asshole I have now charges me 20."

"I'm not out to make money on you, Trudy. I have my law practice and teaching for that."

"Not to mention Hank."

Jess shook her head. "Hank's money is Hank's money."

"Ah, modern woman. Good job, Bridey. Later."

"Have a good day, Trudy. And don't worry. I have this. I'll send the paperwork over later so you can look it over and sign it."

Platt nodded and walked down the hall to the elevator. Jess returned to her office and sat down in her chair. Her head was spinning. She had no idea her friend was in addition to being a Chicago Police Department Sergeant was also a bestselling mystery writer. Jess hadn't connected the dots because Trudy wrote under a pen name. She shook her head. It was all so unreal, but sitting in front of her was the proof.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jess picked up her phone and made a call.

"21st Precinct, Sergeant Platt,' came Platt's voice.

"Trudy, Jess Voight."

"Mrs. Voight, what can I do for you?"

Jess bit back a giggle. Trudy must have had people at the desk.

"I have some good news for you. Molly's after your shift is done?"

Platt wondered about what Jess meant by good news. She hadn't heard anything from her for six weeks, and out of the blue, she called.

"Yeah, that's good. I'll see you then," she said abruptly before hanging up the phone.

Jess hung up the phone and sent Hank a text.

_Meeting Trudy after shift at Molly's. Will be home after. Luv u. XXX OOO_

Voight felt his phone vibrate. He pulled it from his pocket and checked his message. He smiled when he saw it was from Jess. He opened it and read it. He walked into his office, and sat behind his desk, typing an answer to the text.

_Thx for letting me know. Luv u 2." _

Jess entered Molly's and looked around for Trudy. She spotted her waving to her from a table. Jess walked over and took the seat across the table from her.

"Hi, Trudy," she greeted.

"Hi, Bridey. Let's get something to eat. I'm starving. And I could use a beer."

"Whatever you want, Trudy. I'm hungry too."

"No dinner with Hank tonight?"

"You know Hank. Married to the job. I never know when he's going to be home."

"He takes every case personally."

"That he does."

"Sergeant Platt, Mrs. Voight," Otis greeted. "What can I get you?"

"Burger, fries, wings, and red wine," Trudy said as Jess smiled at the order.

Otis wrote down her order. He looked at Jess.

"Cheeseburger with onion, mayo, and pickles, a side of fries, and a Coors Light."

"Okay, Ladies, I'll get this fired up and get your drinks. Thanks for coming in tonight."

"Eating onions? That'll make Hank not want to kiss you."

Jess laughed. "There's this new stuff on the market. It's called toothpaste and mouthwash. It takes the onion breath away."

"Stuff it, Smartass," Trudy retorted.

Jess laughed as she set her briefcase on the table and opened it. She extracted a folder, closed and locked the case, and set it on the empty chair next to her.

"So, I did some negotiating with a new publisher for you. They're interested. They made this offer for you," she said as she slid the folder across the table.

Platt opened the folder. Her eyes got big and she let out a low whistle. "They are offering that?"

Jess nodded. "You can accept it, or you can hold out for more."

"This is more than generous for four books."

"It is," Jess agreed.

"How much time do I have to think about it?"

"I told them I'd get back to them by the end of the week. If you need more time-"

"- I won't need more time, Bridezilla. I'll let you know by the end of the week. Enough shop talk. Let's eat."

"Fair enough," Jess agreed.


End file.
